Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot
by Miska
Summary: Han and Leia go out to dinner with some old friends of Han's from his smuggling days. More HL fluff :-)


****

Author's Note: This was written in response to a challenge over at theforce.net, and I decided to post it here. Enjoy, and don't forget to R/R! 

Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot…

"You did WHAT?" Han exploded. Brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the 'fresher, Leia sighed.

"I ran into them at the Embassy, and they seemed eager to see you again."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to invite them out to dinner! How do you know who-" Leia cut off his sputtering and tried to sound innocent. 

"Come on, Han, they've gone legit. You said so yourself. And besides, I would have thought you'd want to see some of your old smuggling pals. They seemed like such nice people." Han scrubbed a hand over his face before catching Leia's unsuccessful attempt to hide a smile.

"This is some kind of blackmail, isn't it?" He asked suspiciously. "Or a punishment for something I can't even remember." As she walked back into the bedroom, she threw him a clean shirt from his drawer and laughed out loud at the miserable look on his face.

" 'Fresher's yours." Han blew out a breath, pulled the shirt over his head, and ran a hand through his hair.

"There. I'm ready now." Leia gave up and smiled fondly at him. He would always be her scruffy nerfherder, and she wouldn't have it any other way. _But after all_, she reminded herself as she felt her resolve begin to waver, _all's fair in love and war. _And much as she loved him, this opportunity was just too good to pass up. Han never liked to talk about his smuggling days, so she wasn't about to resist the chance to probe some of his old buddies. 

"We don't have to go if you feel like you have something to hide," she said too-

sweetly, straightened his collar. Han rolled his eyes.

"Well when you make it a matter of honor. . ." the rest of the sentence trailed off as he followed her out the door. 

__

Later that Night

Han finally let himself relax a little as their meals arrived. Dinner with Tyrese and Andelia hadn't really been that terrible so far, but he wasn't optimistic enough to hope that Leia would let it pass uneventfully. Ty had changed little in the years since their last meeting, except to get older- but then hadn't they all? Han hadn't had any trouble recognizing the tall, well-dressed man as his old friend. The intervening years had caused his dark hair to start to go silver, but they hadn't changed his sense of humor and easy-going attitude towards life.

Andelia, however. . .now that was another story. He remembered her as tall and fair, a beautiful woman whose sensual curves had hidden a heart of gold. She still had the good heart, but the years had definitely added to those curves until she could definitely be described as chubby. And Han hadn't missed the look of amusement Leia had shot him when it came out that Han and Andelia had dated for a while. A few minutes ago the two women had excused themselves to the ladies' room, and Han could only hope that they were talking about something safe, like fashion. . . 

"So," Leia said conversationally, reapplying her lipstick, "what can you tell me about Han's bachelor days?" The plump blond giggled as she fluffed out her hair, and leaned toward her conspiratorially. 

"Did he ever tell you about Pookie?" Leia shook her head, a wicked grin dawning on her face. "Ask him about it when we get back to he table. And see if you can get Ty to tell that story about the bar on Fernia while you're at it." Leia grinned as she finished touching up her makeup and followed Andelia back to their table. The older woman's good nature and unpretentiousness made it impossible to dislike her, and to Han's dismay they were actually becoming good friends.

Han laughed and took a sip of his Correllian brandy.

"I'd forgotten about those priestesses from Elnoy; did we really take them to a cantina?" Tyrese chuckled and clapped him on the back.

"That wasn't not the only place we took 'em. Remember-" he broke off as the two 

women approached the table. 

"I'm glad the food's here; I'm starving." Leia remarked. Han didn't miss the predatory look on her face, however, and mentally groaned. Just as he took a bite of his 

nerf steak, Andelia turned to her husband.

"Ty, I was just telling Leia about you and Han on Fernia-" she ignored Han suddenly choking over his food- "but I can't remember all the details. Was it a bar or a-"

"I'm sure Ty doesn't remember that," Han said hurriedly, "it was so long ago." Tyrese laughed and shook his head.

"It would be hard to forget a stunt like that, buddy." He turned to Leia. "You know, your husband has a lot of hidden talents."

"So he tells me," she replied sweetly, but her eyes were full of laughter as they 

turned on her husband. 

"It was in a pretty upscale bar on Fernia- one of those wealthy little Core planets. We'd been out all night, and after a while, Han and I run out of money for drinks. So we're just about to leave the place and head back to the _Falcon_ when Han gets the brilliant idea to announce to the bartender that his 'wife' is pregnant with triplets!" Leia, Andelia, and Tyrese laughed uproariously. Han slid down somewhat in his chair.

"We were _very_ drunk." He clarified. 

"That sounds like something Han would do," Leia said, between fits of laughter. Once she had gained control of herself, she turned to her husband "Oh, and darling," he mentally cringed at whatever the upcoming question was. "Who was Pookie?" 

"No one," he replied quickly, hoping she would drop it.

"Han, how could you forget about him?" Andy reproached. She turned to Leia. "Pookie was a stray puppy Han found once during a job. Chewbacca hated that thing, but Han wouldn't let him get rid of it. He treated that thing like a baby! Han, don't you remember the song you used to sing to it every night?" While Leia and Andelia exploded again in a fit of giggles, Han slumped back in his seat and prayed for the evening to end 

quickly.

"Can this get any more embarrassing?" He demanded of no one in particular. Leia nodded enthusiastically, and Andelia proved that it could by turning to Leia and saying, 

"I don't know if Han ever told you this, but he and Chewie were big fans of the Rolling Clones in their day. . ."

"So, were you horrified by all the dark stories of my sordid past?" Han teased as he and Leia rode home in the speeder cab once the evening was over. Their meals had finished and after the waiter's offer of dessert had been refused- forcefully, on Han's part, the two couples had said their goodnights. Leia pretended to consider his question, then shook her head.

"Nope. I knew it before I married you." In response to the unspoken question on his lips she added, "I just like to see you squirm. But admit it, didn't you have at least a _little _fun?" Han's shook his head vehemently as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Let's just say that I'm not anxious to go through that again."

"Good." Leia grinned. "Then you'll be glad not to be there when Andy and I get together for lunch next week." 

Han's groans of dismay were drowned out by Leia's laughter. 


End file.
